


Morning After

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [288]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Morning After, Pride parade referenced, alcohol consumption referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/26/19: “wild, upset, talk”Hung-over Stiles's remembers the night before.





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/26/19: “wild, upset, talk”
> 
> Hung-over Stiles's remembers the night before.

After the Pride Parade Stiles and Derek joined a wild mob in a bar where alcohol flowed prodigiously.

Stiles's ears still rang, his stomach was upset. He’d need probably gallons of water to re-hydrate now.

Unaffected by anything he’d drunk, Derek had somehow found a motel.

Stiles remembered serenading his mate with the chorus of _I Will Always Love You_ , all the way there, and it’d be great if they never talked of that, ever.

Derek slept soundly, still in the rainbow boxers Stiles had obviously been too inebriated to need removed.

But, after a shower, maybe he’d rectify that.


End file.
